meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 7
This part is is incompleh. November 10, 2017 Moona's POV We've been on the Titanic for a day now. During that time, we found out that both G3 and ET had recently quit the wiki. Lotta created her account Cakegirl0605. Lotta explained that the number came from her birthday with the day before the month. So May 6. We're checking YouTube again. Many of the suggestions seem to be about aliens. We check the trending tab and turn out the number 1 trending video is a news video showing that aliens exist. We decide to watch it to see what's going on. In the video, it is explained that an alien spaceship has been discovered. Researchers found out the two people on it were NCT member Mark Lee and a hybrid of a human and an unidentified species, presumably from another planet. Researchers think the human-alien hybrid abducted Mark for unknown reasons. "Wait, an alien with Mark Lee," I say. "This is just too suspicious. There's no way ET is not linked to this. I mean, ET literally quit Meependale right before this happened. Do you think ET wasn't involved?" "Actually, yes," DBee says. "ET being an alien was never anything serious. And besides, if ET actually was a human-alien hybrid, why would they call themselves an alien?" "Because nobody would believe them anyway," I say. "I mean we have called you bee before but that doesn't mean we think you're an actual bee." "True," DBee says. "But it still seems unlikely. Besides, ET got over Mark months ago." "I wouldn't be so sure of that," I say. "Are you sure it's still that way in this reality?" "Yes," DBee says. "The message about Mark being their ex still exists." "What do you think will happen to Mark?" I ask. "Do the researchers know or care that BTS is out there? Will they try to hide Mark from BTS or will they let Mark continue normally. And what about the alien? I mean the human-alien hybrid." "Probably some awful things," Lotta says. "They'll torture the poor alien for research purposes just because it's from a different planet. But if you think about it, it's a hybrid. This means a human and alien had a child at some point. And the alien was hidden from most of the other humans." "It could be something else," DBee says. "We know nothing about alien species. It could be a transformation or something." "Maybe," I say. We continue to look at YouTube videos. Graham The Christian's newest video shows that people have reacted to the news of aliens existing the way they react to everything these days: with memes. We go back to Meep Comp Wikia. Now it turns out Tap is taking a break. She says she will stay away from Meependale as long as necessary. "So everyone is leaving," I say. "First G3 leaves, then ET and now Tap is taking a break. And this all is happening within a really short time. At this rate, nobody will be meeping by my birthday." "Well, you and your best friend just joined," DBee says. "Well, in their point of view, you're new here too." "Well, anyway, maybe it could be a good time to leave the Titanic," Lotta says. "We can try to find land." "You're not going anywhere!" a person shouts. We notice what looks like a staff member of the Titanic. "We only took of the forcefield long enough for you to enter but we put it back and now you can't exit," the staff member says. "You're staying here because we want to take a look at this technology you have. It was built by the amazing scientist Mik by using some technology that one of us invented over a hundred years ago." "So this whole thing was a trap," Lotta says angrily. "We just want to see how our technology has advanced," the staff member says. "Give me that... thing." "It's called a laptop," DBee says. "And I'm not giving it to you. It was a gift from Mik. He gave it to me." "But it was our technology!" "Only some of it,"DBee points out. "And besides, you gave it up in exchange for that forcefield." "Do you want to make a deal?" another staff member asks. "You'll give us your... laptop... and we'll lift the forcefield so you can leave." "No!" DBee refuses. "This laptop is our only way to access the Internet. Besides, do you know the risks of using it? If anyone not forgotten finds out about what we are, the universe will end." "How do you even know such a thing?" a staff member asks. "Mik told me!" DBee answers. "That could easily be a myth," the same staff member says. "There's no way something like that is going to destroy the universe." "We can't take that risk," DBee says. "How about a game of rock-paper-scissors?" a third staff member says. "Three of you against three of us. The team with more victories wins. If we win, we get to keep your laptop and you'll leave without it. If you win, you get to leave with the laptop." "Fine," DBee says. "But we'll do it in one hour." "Deal," the staff member says. "Now, which three of us will be participating?" Llama asks. "Isn't it obvious?" DBee says. "All except you." "Why not me?" Llama asks. "You'll propably make up some move and call it a knife," DBee says. "After all, Yandere-chan always uses a knife." "No, I won't" Llama says. "I'll play by the rules! But can we at least look at some pictures of Yandere-chan first? Just in case we lose." "Fine," DBee says and googles "yandere chan". We look at the images for a few seconds. Then DBee opens Meep Comp Wikia. DBee makes a page about how we might quit soon. They claim that we're going on a long trip to Minnesota and that DBee doesn't know if they will have Internet connection. "Why Minnesota?" Llama asks. "I don't know," DBee says. "I guess it's a place I've been wanting to visit for a while. And Snow said he had lived there as a child and still occasionally goes there." "So that's why you want to go there," I say. "To possibly find Snow." "The chances of finding him are pretty low," DBee says. "I mean, you can't find people just by knowing the state they're in." Suddenly, I notice a comment by Rapunza. She saus she'll tell DBee about a great place to stay at in private chat on Kik. DBee opens Kik on their laptop. Rapunza's Kik message contains a descrition of the location of a certain house as well as a picture of it. The house in the picture looks like an old abandoned house that hasn't been fixed in decades. "So, Rapunza wants us to stay at an abandoned house," DBee says. "Should we go there?" "Of course," I say. "I'll take a picture of this message on my phone just in case we lose." "Hey, can't we somehow move the Internet connection from DBee's laptop to Moona's phone?" Lotta asks. "Only Snow knows exactly how this was built," DBee says. "Anyway, I'll log out of all my accounts just in case we lose. So, which 3 of us will compete." "I'll do it," Llama says. "I might not look like it but I win at rock-paper-scissors 90% of the time." "I'll do it too," DBee says. "I guess I'll go too," Lotta says. "Unless Moona really wants to." "You can do it," I say. "Then we're ready," DBee says. DBee, Lotta and Llama make a formation in that order. Each of them is facing a staff member. A fourth staff member acts as the referee and explains the rules. "You might have signed up for rock-paper-scissors but this our own special version of it," the referee says. "It's called ship-sea-ice." The referee makes a hand formation where four fingers are pointing forwards and thumb is below them, pointing diagonally between upwards and forwards. "This is ship. It is the first of three choices." Now the referee shows a hand formation similar to paper but it's moving up and down in a kind of wave formation. "This is sea. It loses against ship since a ship can just sail on the sea." The referee makes a hand formation where all fingers are pointing upwards and coming together. "Finally, this is ice. It loses against sea because water can melt it. But it wins against ship because ice can break the ship." "Now for basic rules," the referee says. "Each pair currently facing at each other will face off once. Unless there's a tie. Then they'll continue until someone wins. The team with more victories wins. You'll start from what is left for the visitors and right for our staff members. Any questions? No. Let the games begin!" "What do I do?" Llama whispers to me. "I was prepared for rock-paper-scissors." "Just think of ice as rock, sea as paper and ship as scissors," I whisper back. "No more whispering or else we'll get accused pf cheating." "Ship! Sea! Ice!" DBee and their opponent shout. Both of their hands are in the ice formation. "A tie! Do it again," the referee says. "Ship! Sea! Ice!" This time DBee's hand is in the sea formation and their opponent's is in the ship formation. Oh no. We lost the first round. "Round 2," the referee says. "If this ship's team wins, there will be no need for round 3." "Ship! Sea! Ice!" Lotta and her opponent shout. Lotta's hand is in ice formation and her opponent's is in ship formation. This mean we won. "Now for round 3," the referee says. "Whoever wins this, wins the entire game." "We're counting on you, Llama!" DBee shouts. "Ship! Sea! Ice!" Llama and her opponent shout. Both of their hands are in ship formation. "Ship! Sea! Ice!" This time both of their hands are in sea formation. "Ship! Sea! Ice!" This time both of their hands are in ice formation. 3 ties in a row. "Ship! Sea! Ice!" Now both of their hands are in sea formation. "Ship! Sea! Ice!" Both of their hands are in sea formation again. "Wow, five ties in a row," the referee says. "This is unbelievable." "Ship! Sea! Ice!" Llama and her opponent shout again. Llama's hand is in ice formation while her opponent's hand is in ship formation. This means Llama won. "Yes! We won!" Llama shouts. "We did it!" "Now we get to leave with our laptop," DBee says. The staff members are just standing there saying nothing. "We had a deal!" "Fine, leave," one of the staff members say. "We'll lift the force field long enough for you to leave." We leave the ship and continue our trip. Our next destination is an abandoned looking house in Minnesota. We decide to run to get there faster. Paige's POV I'm about to listen to some more 5 Seconds of Summer when I hear the doorbell ring. I'm currently the only one home so I decide to check who's there. "Who are you?" I ask the person. "I am looking for my friend," she says. "I've heard some people on the alien research team are here." "My parents are at work," I say. "Why are you looking for them?" "You probably won't believe it but the human-alien hybrid is my friend," the girl says. "They were supposed to go on their home planet to protect Mark Lee from BTS." "Half-alien and Mark Lee," I say. "Sounds a lot like an online friend I had who just coincidentally quit yesterday." "Are you talking about Clickyourheart?" the girl asks. "ET?" "Yes," I answer. "How do you know?" "I'm Tap," she says. "I came here to save ET from those researchers. I promised not to tell anyone ET was an alien but after what happened, I feel like you should know." "I'll try to convince my parents to stop," I say. "They probably won't listen." "What did I tell about talking to strangers?" I hear my mom's voice. Oh no, she's home. "She's my friend," I say. "Someone you met online," mom says. "Those people aren't trustworthy. You know, that 13-year-old girl you meet could be a 50-year-old creep." "Or a half-alien who only wants to protect someone they love," I say. "That's right. Why do you have to do experiments on someone just because they're of a different species? No wonder aliens don't want to be discovered by humans!" "Paige!" mom shouts angrily. "This person could be lying to you! She's trying to prevent science from advancing." "No!" I shout. "She wants to save her friend, the half-alien. And so do I." "Paige, no!" mom shouts. "Go to your room! I'll take care of this myself." "I won't let you hurt my friends!" I shout. "Go to your room!" mom shouts. "For your own safety! Or if not, I'll have to do this in front of you." What? No! I can't her let to do this to Tap! Mom takes out an electric device and is about to hit Tap with it. I run at it and device away before it can hit her. However, now it hits me instead. I feel electricity going through me. "Paige! No!" mom shouts with a shocked expression. She is about to cry and so is Tap. Suddenly, a pink flash appears and I don't feel any electricity anymore. Tap and mom are fighting. "You can't hurt my friend!" Tap shouts. "Too late!" mom shouts. The electric device hits Tap and she gets what looks like the same I went through. However, suddenly mom teleports to the living room and is watching TV. Tap looks confused. "How did you get here?" she asks. "Who are you?" "I'm Paige," I say. "Don't you remember me? I'm from Meependale." "I know Meependale but I don't remember any Meepers called Paige," Tap says. "That electric strike must have affected your memory," I say. "Now let's continue our search for ET. Or rather, I'll join you on your search." "We'll find ET and Mark," Tap says. "Then we'll make BTS pay for what they did to Johnny." Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff